


Абсент

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Абсент, итальянский шепот и отражение звезд в глазах





	Абсент

Абсент - напиток храбрецов,   
И пьет его не каждый.   
Среди отчаянных глупцов  
Есть лишь один отважный. 

В тот раз осмелилась и ты  
К напитку прикоснуться.  
Ты помнишь, думала, мечты  
В реальность обернутся. 

Ты помнишь, знаю, поцелуй,   
Которого боялась,   
И итальянский шепот губ,  
Которых так желала... 

В воспоминаньях - запах тел,   
Разрушены мечты.   
И изумруд твоей любви   
В предательстве истлел.


End file.
